


Another Day

by transgrelle (cuteashale)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/transgrelle
Summary: "It's just another day, B."
Relationships: A & Beyond Birthday
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puropoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puropoly/gifts).

> hi, hello. I don't exactly go here but when ya best friend asks for help with a birthday fic YOU DON'T SAY NO! this is a gift for the very talented [Poly](https://puropoly.tumblr.com/) who is a very dear friend of _my_ very dear friend, and so here we are.
> 
> check out her [comic](https://puropoly.tumblr.com/post/188358866343/just-another-day) for some background and some f e e l s and, i mean, why not follow her too while you're already there?? it just makes sense.
> 
> without further ado, here's the fic

The burn of the cigarette between his fingers was a welcome warmth against the brisk November air. Temperatures never seemed to bother Beyond, least of all the cold; but out of habit, he still grabbed a thin jacket on his way out earlier that morning. He often left without wearing a coat for the express purpose of drawing a curious eye. He thrived with people observed him, and whether that observation was out of fascination or horror didn’t matter. He didn’t care as long as had an audience; however, today was not the day to do something outlandish just for the hell of it – today all he wanted was to blend in.  
  
His feet had taken him on an aimless journey for the better part of the past three hours. He was running tragically low on cigarettes and even that sad fact brought Abbie to mind. “A gross habit,” she had called it. Although, she was never selfish enough make him choose between his cigarettes and their relationship, that never stopped her from stealing every pack she could get her devious little hands on. Perhaps it was because he didn’t smoke very often, but he never found himself getting frustrated when he patted his pockets and found them empty. If anything, their ongoing game of Keep Away gave him a secret thrill, not that he’d ever admit that to her.  
  
As far as he could tell, the only negative effect of his smoking was the increasingly watchful eyes of the younger kids. He caught Matt the other day smoking behind the building and found it difficult to reprimand him for doing something he himself was guilty of. He tried the “do as I say, not as I do” approach, but only time would tell if that worked. Until then, he would just hope Abbie never found out. By this point, Beyond was certain the smokes wouldn’t kill him, but he wasn’t so sure if Abbie might. The kids already picked up on enough of their habits, much like Beyond imagined little siblings would. Anyway, it was impossible to explain to any of them how he was so sure about the cigarettes. He wanted more than anything to tell Abbie, but how would he even start that conversation without risking the loss of the person he loves most?  
  
Ah, love. What a complicated emotion. It didn’t quite fit the two of them, and yet there wasn’t another word to encompass how deep his feelings for her truly were. It simply transcended language. It was cliché to call it love at first sight, and inaccurate, anyway. They struggled in the beginning due to their difficulties communicating, but they grew close over time. Now he couldn’t imagine life without her. He didn’t want to.  
  
It was selfish to keep it from her. Or was it selfish to tell her? Beyond’s mind spun in circles and he never ever came closer to an answer.  
  
Could she accept what he told her? Would it bring them closer? The uncertainty stilled his tongue. What if she hated him for it? He couldn’t lose her.  
  
Not yet.  
  
Not ever.  
  
Whether or not it was true, Beyond felt selfish for considering coming clean. Regardless of her reaction, it would certainly uproot her life. Despite his personal feelings towards the lofty mantel of L, he respected Abbie’s desire to reach it. If he told her what he was, if he told her what he knew, it would change everything. That change could have a potentially devastating effect on Abbie reaching her goals.  
  
As midday approached, the city streets became congested and the influx of people made Beyond’s skin crawl. His intention was to blend in with the crowd, not drown and suffocate under it. With a quick twist of his body, he turned and ducked into a dim alley. Like flipping a switch, the tidy city streets transformed into dilapidated storefronts with broken windows and storm drains filled with muck. Beyond exhaled, loosening his grip on the cigarette between his fingers. The quiet drip of the recent rain off a nearby gutter was a welcome respite from the bustle of the city sidewalk. After settling himself against a graffitied wall, Beyond closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the brick.  
  
The crunch of boots on broken glass preceded the familiar voice to his right. “Ew. How many times have I said that’s gross?  
  
A smile quirked the corner of Beyond’s mouth, followed by a tendril of smoke. “Not enough,” he answered. “Were you following me?” Abbie didn’t answer, which he took to mean _yes. _He kept his eyes closed as he felt her settle against the wall beside him. She wasn’t close enough for them to touch arms, but he could feel her shift against the brick and hear her coat move as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. He could picture her face in his mind and wondered how long it would last there after she was gone. Would he eventually forget her? Beyond stubbed out his cigarette on the brick behind him and pulled out a fresh one.  
  
“It’s just another day, Beyond,” Abbie said, quiet.  
  
_I know_, he thought, _that’s the problem._

Finally, Beyond opened his eyes. As he lit up his cigarette, he let his gaze flicker to her. Warmth burst in his chest when he saw that she was wearing the multicolored scarf he had knitted for her a month prior. It wasn't one of his finer creations, but you wouldn't know it by the way Abbie wore it with pride. Despite the extra layer, she still shivered. Maybe he would knit her a hat when they returned home. The thought brought his eyes to her head and he risked a glance above her ponytail. The numbers _29915011_ remained unchanging and unforgiving. He inhaled and looked away again. Abbie reached over without a word and slipped her small hand into his. She squeezed and Beyond squeezed back just a little too tightly, as if his firm grip could keep her anchored to this world.  
  
_Just another day._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love! thanks so much for reading and if you made it down here, go peep my bestie's dn blog by clicking [right here](https://beyondkira.tumblr.com/)


End file.
